Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device comprising memory cells storing electric charges in a capacitor to write data.
In generally, a semiconductor memory device is a memory device for storing data that can be read when necessary. Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into a Random Access Memory (RAM) and a Read Only Memory (ROM). RAM is a type of volatile memory device the data stored in which is lost when a power supply is stopped.
ROM is a type of nonvolatile memory device the data stored in which is not lost even when no power is supplied.